


Have you seen my hoodie?

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Prompted Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: You're wearing it, aren't you?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher in Quarantine (Modern AU) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Have you seen my hoodie?

Geralt glanced through the piles of clothes in the laundry room, a frown on his face. Sticking his head out the door he shouted, “Dandelion!”

“Yes Geralt?” The singer’s voice came from somewhere upstairs, no doubt in the room he’d claimed for his music.

“Have you seen my hoodie? The nice one?” It was what he wore around the house most days, Dandelion would know exactly which one he was talking about. That was what made the long pause that came from upstairs so telling.

“No!” Dandelion shouted back, several seconds too late.

Geralt shook his head, making his way to the stairs and slipping up them as quietly as he could. He paused in the door to the music room, Dandelion still unaware of his presence, and shook his head, amused to see that he’d been right, the singer was, indeed wearing Geralt’s favorite jacket. “You’re wearing, it I see?”

Dandelion spun around so quickly he fell off the stool he’d been sitting on. “Geralt! I- no, no I’m not!”

Geralt lunged for him, landing on the floor on top of him, pinning the smaller man down. “Give me my jacket,” he growled.

“Help!” the singer squealed. “Help! I’m being robbed!”


End file.
